


At The End Of A Gun Barrel

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Jaspin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: The entirety of Port Charles will get new make o





	1. A Rebirth

Chapter 1

End Of The Gun Barrel

Jason Morgan never though that's his end would be like this ready to sacrifice himself for him. He likes Spinelli a lot such a good friend but things have been different ever since the beginning of the month. He walks into Jason's apartment Maxie on the other end crying as they struggle. He closed the door behind him as he mopes around rushing up the stairs a she cries. Jason can see the tears form on his friends face as he signs.

He grabs his jacket as he heads out finding her the drama queen Maxie Jones as per usual. She was still crying at the bottom of  
the stairwell trying to hide her face. "Ok Maxie.  
What the hell happened this time? Make it very quick." He says already exhausted at the thought of her answer. "I can't do it anymore Jason not with him. He is just too geeky an I don't fit into his world, and he can't fit into mine either.

Jason turns away heading up the stairs again, he quickly rushes back to his apartment to see Spin. He opens the door to see Spinelli with his bags packed putting a envelop on the table. He looks up to see Jason at the door looking very sheepishly. "Stone Cold you have been more then gracious to such a mere mortal as  
I. However, I need to make a leave in quick haste." Spin says as he rolls his bags toward the door, Jason closes the door as he folds his arms.

"You are not going anywhere at all Spin,well at least not till we talk about this, Maxie is not the only girl in the world." Jason tries to dribble like a real conversation, he knows he is not built for this. Spinelli finally sits down he was now completely defeated,Jason joins him on the couch. "What exactly do you need to talk to me about prey tell?" Spin ask Jason as he turns to face him like a punished child about  
to be scolded.

Jason felt awfully bad for Spinelli right now, his heart was in no better shape seeing Sam with strolls over to the fridge grabs two packs of beers, he hands Spinelli one not sure if it was for the both open the the two as they try to drink away their problems.Spinelli is such a light weight as he is buzzing up the wall after half a can, he turns to Jason smiling as he notices him. I mean really sees him for the first time not as Stone Cold, but a Jason Morgan.

"Stone Cold I know I am buzzing like crazy in all, but you are really beautiful like a god to be hold." Spin says as he giggles a bit as he tries to stand up, his feet buckle as he falls back on to the couch. He blushes as Jason smiles a bit an he leans in close, he slowly kisses Jason on the lips. He freaks out as Jason just stares at him confused, Spin gets up as fast as he can trying to escape. Jason grabs hold of his hand pulling him into his lap.

Jason pushes him on to the couch spreading him over it, he climbs on top of him kissing him tenderly. They both look so awkward as they are not so sure, Jason grins as he feels Spins grow beneath him. Spin kisses Jason as he is wrapping his arms around him, Jason replies with the same movement. He slips one hand behind Spinelli's head pulling him closer, the other down his pants making him quiver with every movement.

Jason smiles at Spin as he pushes all of his massive body further up, he unbuttons his Spins pants. Suddenly the whole picture is spiraling out of control turning white as his eyes pop open. He begins to stir as he hears his alarm go off, he taps it as it stops rolling to the edge of the bed. He looks to they ceiling a bit freaks out by his dream not sure of what to do. He sits up in bed staring at his reflection to see if it was the same, but all he could see is Spinelli.

Across the hall a young skinny guy name Spin woke up from a dream of his own, he stirs his eyes awake rubbing them fast. He yawns as he tries to forget the dream he just woke up from. All he could see was Jason massive body looking back at him, all he wanted was for Jason to see him like that. He sits up steps onto a beer can apparently one of many, he scans the room completely shock at the anti Spinelli scenario.

He stands up shaking his head as he heads into the bathroom, he than closes the door behind him. Jason slips his signature black  
t-shirt on as he heads downstairs to see Sam walk in. "We need to speak Jason now. I am so over this drama I love you but I don't want to be with with both of you. I need to be with both of you." She says. "Look Sam I was pining for you forever, an I would pine for you even more, but I think maybe we deserve more." He says to her.

Sam agrees as she gives him one last hug,she walks out of the apartment feeling a bit better.  
Jason sighs as he looks at the door, so he has now officially close one door, and he was now about to open a new one. He has to stand by the staircase looking up dreamingly, but not aware of the crazy that is about to hit him. Spin quickly dries off as his cell rings loudly,  
he answers hearing Maxie on the other end.  
Ten minutes later he hangs up the cell takes a moment, walks out of his room to see Jason on the ground.

"I think we need to talk about you know what the dream. I think we shared one together, no don't look away from me Damien, come sit by me." Jason the man of a few words actually was able to spout out. "Stone Cold you stud, did I just say that out loud?" Spins says only shocking himself. Jason just smiles kissing his soft lips, the joy he felt was indescribable, he was swooning all over the place like mad. He was truly in love for the first time ever.

Now here he was on the ground staring at the end of a gun barrel. Spinelli left him a really short letter, he wrote he was going for a walk, and not to look for him. He searched unaware that a strange figure looms, in the shadow of the dark the figure follows him. He finally sighs as he sees Spinalli at the edge, he walks over grabbing his shoulder. "What the hell are you trying to do?" Jason screamed at him, the loud sound erupts from the barrel of the gun.  
Jason dodges it throwing him to the ground.

The gun man walks out of the shadows of they can see him clear as day. It was a new face to Port Charles, clearly trying to make a name for themselves. Spinelli stands up jumping in front of Jason, and the gun man points at him. Spin raises his hand as he presses a button. Nano device set a signal, it was disrupting the man's thought pattern. Jason stands taking his gun an he throws it in the water. He rushes over to hold Spinelli in his arms.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Jason ask Spinelli. Spin kisses him as his answer to him.

The end.


	2. A New Day, A New Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaspin declares love for each other Drew and  
Curtis find themselves in utter confusion an lust.

Chapter 2 - A father and son learn a lesson.

Drew could not sleep for the last week since his wife Sam divorces him, it was midnight as Curtis phone goes off. “Man do you know what time it is? Are you ok?” Curtis says annoyed. It was urgent he can tell as Drew ask him to meet at the old bridge. Curtis arrives at the old bridge not happy to see Drew, and his stone eyes stare into the ocean.

“Man Drew, I know you love her more than you can say, but one woman is not worth this inner torture.” Curtis says. He pulls him back from the rail, leading him off the bridge an into his car. He text Jordan to let her know the current situation, an she happily lets him know it’s fine with her. They pull out on the side room so his friend could talk. Drew begins to finally cry his eyes out.

“I don’t know what to do with myself Curtis I really don’t.” He begins to say as Curtis hugs him. He pulls away staring at Curtis for a bit not budging, and Curtis was on the same wave length. Suddenly, it was like nothing in the world as Drew leans in, and he kisses him.  
Everything goes black as Drew and Curtis both woke up, and sat completely confused   
on what they just dreamt

The next morning at Aurora Curtis quickly tries to avoid Drew, but he catches him in the hall way. He calls him into the room as Curtis is sighing, and they both just stare at each other.  
“Look umm Curtis I think I might have feelings for you. I know you are married to Jordan but still I dreamt about us last night.” Drew says out loud in total shock. “I had the same dream I think.” Curtis says as he tries to rush out of the room.

Drew was having none of the as he caught his friend. He slams the door behind him as they kiss,and the feelings from the dream are about to resurface. Drew pins him to the wall as his lips are doing all the talking, and Curtis was all for that. “Wait what about Jordan? I want you Drew but what about my wife?” He says as his thoughts spin out of control. Drew was not the man of the couple here, but he took initiative with this. 

That night was weird as Drew met Curtis and Jordan for dinner at their place where they just break it to her. “So, what’s up you too? You are hiding something from me. What are you to in love or something?” Jordan says to them as she notice the looks on their face. Drew looks down in defeat before Jordan hugs him, an she simply says Curtis should be happy. She gets up leaving the room so they can talk in peace.

“An we thought Jason and Spinelli were in a complicated situation.” Drew tries to lighten the room with a joke, but Curtis sits down in amazement. “What should we do now?” Drew ask. His conversation was interrupted when his cell phone went off, and it was Oscars school. Drew gave Curtis one more kiss as   
he heads off, and he meets Kim on the way   
to the office. The door swings open as Oscar walks into the principals office, and he looks. all shaken up. 

Cameron Webber was in the other chair visibly in shock as well. He felts so embarrassed at his actions, and why shouldn’t he at this point.  
He was not gay right? Why did he just try to kiss Oscar, and why did Oscar not push him  
away. They just stare at each other angrily with these menacing eyes, and Cameron gets up as Oscar jumps up sr his eyes. He pins him to the wall as he kisses him, Oscar can’t help himself as they make out like crazy, and Cam takes him in his arms.

“What’s going on?” Cameron ask him as he let go, and Oscar just shakes his head with total confusion. The Principal walks in screaming at them for the fighting that was ensuing earlier.  
They completely forgot about its as all four of the parents walk in, and they take the kids back home. Unfortunately, Cameron takes Oscars hand as he pulls him into another kiss, and Oscar replies back kindly in shock as the whole school watches. Cameron pulls his mom aside to explain and an unwanted Franco joins them to discuss what happens next.

“Let me guess you two found yourselves in awkward position, an one of you lashed out.” Drew said. Drew, Kim, and Oscar go for a long walk back to the apartment as Oscar talks to them. “Can you please explain to me what I am supposed to do about it?” Oscar ask them both very sheepishly about it all as he looks back at Cameron. Cameron smiles his way as he scowls a bit after, and the parents leave the two to talk. They hug as they walk back to the park for a bit, it was weird as it felt so normal and so good for them to hold hands.

“Look Oscar Nero I cant stand you, In fact the site of you make me a sick, but I like being with you.” Cameron says as he pushes him back with force, and Oscar angrily retaliates as they fight. They both land flat on their backs as they look at each other and they exchange many looks. They both sit up bursting into laughter at each other as the anger subsided and they make out like crazy again not really aware of the future. Back at the house Drew knocks on the door as Jordan answers, he looks shock to see her as she lets him in and he walks into a candle light dinner for two.

Jordan smiles as she walks out the door for a long night out.


End file.
